


trip for two

by chadsuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, Minor Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: Oh, god, Sasuke had thought Sakura was over him already.





	trip for two

“Wait, Sasuke!” He turns, slightly, at the sound of Sakura’s voice – she has a heavy backpack on, he notes with alarm, and he takes a step back. “I’m coming with you,” she says, very firmly, and he pales.

That was exactly what he was afraid of.

“Sakura,” he tells her, and he’s going to be as blunt as possible because he thought she had LONG gotten this through her head, but he guesses not. “I’m not interested in you.”

She stares at him. “Al… right?”

Okay, uh- “You coming along on this trip isn’t going to _make_ me be interested in you.”

Sakura doesn’t stop staring. “You… think I haven’t gotten over you yet?”

“…Yes?”

She bursts into laughter. She laughs so fucking hard she has to pull off her backpack, hands on her knees and _wheeze_ out laughter, tears springing to her eyes. “Oh, oh my god! Sasuke, I’m a fucking lesbian!”

Oh.

Well.

This is suddenly really, really awkward.

“So… why do you want to come with me?”

She straightens up, wiping her eyes, and grins at him. “You’re stopping to see Team Taka before you go off on your lonesome, right? I just want to see Karin.”

 _“Oh.”_ And that’s possibly the most relieving answer he could have EVER received, and he gives her a small smile in return. “Okay. You can come then.”

Sakura laughs a little, pulling on her backpack, and falls into step with him. “Still in love with you! Honestly! As if!”

“Rude.”

“You _did_ try to kill me, Sasuke!”

“I tried to kill Naruto, and he’s still in love with me.”

“You know what? Fair. Fair.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! as always, you can find me at chadsuke on tumblr, where I take drabble prompts.


End file.
